True Love's Kiss
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Zelena takes extra measure to bring pain to the Charming family, it's up to David to give Emma the courage to save her mother.


I was submitted this prompt by loboselinaistrash: "I woke up in a hospital and apparently we're married and have a baby. Bad news is, I don't remember any of that." Set as an AU for Season 3 after Zelena kidnapped Neal.

* * *

David ran out of the room, leaving Snow to watch after him with tears falling down her face. She had lost her baby…again. Why couldn't she just once give birth and get to enjoy her child? Who knew what was to come, if she would get her son back alive? Even if she did…would he be nearing 30 as Emma had when they reconnected. She wouldn't change her bond with Emma for the world, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough go through that again.

Snow reached over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside. Once she did, it slowly began to turn green. Raising an eyebrow, she held it up to her face and it knocked her out.

David and Emma managed to save the baby with the help of Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. They headed back to the hospital where Whale was waiting on them, a confused look on his face.

"We have a problem," he informed them.

David tensed, holding his son closer. "What do you mean? Is Snow okay? Regina took care of Zelena…"

"It's not Zelena. Well, it was her. Something happened after you all left, Snow passed out. When she came to…she wasn't acting like herself. At least not the real her…"

"You're speaking in riddles," Emma interrupted. "Tell me what's wrong with my mother."

"I think Zelena cursed her. Again. She keeps telling me that her name is Mary Margaret. The last thing she remembers is Henry being in the hospital and going to visit him there."

David felt his heart sink in his chest. Slowly, he entered the room, Emma following close behind her. Snow sat up in bed, looking around crazily. She spotted Emma and paused.

"Emma! Where is Henry? Is he alright?"

"Henry's fine," Emma walked closer to her. "You really don't remember how he woke up?"

Snow smiled. "So, Whale was able to help him."

"It wasn't Whale…" She trailed off, looking back at her father. "Snow…"

She laughed. "Snow? You sound like your son." When David stepped forward, the smile disappeared from her face and hurt filled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

David wanted to cry, just by seeing the look on her face. It was the same one she stared at him with every time he broke her heart during the curse. One of nothing but heartbreak and pain, he had caused all of that. His cursed-self had been nothing but selfish and cowardly. That's what this version of his wife remembered him as, not as the man that fought for her always.

"Snow, it's me. You have to remember." He walked closer, but Snow held up a hand.

"You have a baby. I…Kathryn didn't look pregnant."

"Kathryn wasn't pregnant. You were, this is our son."

"I don't have any children."

Emma bit her lip, looking away. She was suddenly reminded that under the curse, her mother didn't just forget that she was a fairytale princess, but also that she was a mother. All that time, the two spent with each other, living as roommates, thinking of each other as the family they already were, but not totally acting like it. Her mother just thought she was her roommate again and that her husband was a cheater who couldn't make up his mind.

"That's not true," David whispered. "We have two children. Our son…" He held the baby out for her to see. "And our daughter." He wrapped an arm around Emma.

Snow started laughing again. "Emma? You're trying to tell me that Emma is our daughter, David, she's the same age as us."

"Regina cast the curse, so she grew up, but we stayed the same age…"

"Henry has really gotten to you with the book. This whole thing just lead all of us into trouble. Emma nearly kidnapped Henry to keep him safe, Regina's only gotten worse…"

"Regina's become a friend," Emma corrected.

"I wouldn't call the woman who framed me for murder, a friend."

Emma shut her eyes, turning around and quickly walking out of the room. Her mother didn't know who she was, she laughed at the idea of being her mom. Practically what she had been doing the entire time since the original curse had broken. David came out into the hallway, the baby still in his arms.

"Emma," he whispered.

"Did you try kissing her? True love's kiss can break any curse."

"I didn't try, yet. Under Regina's curse, we kissed often but it never worked. I once asked Regina about it and she said that it was because the savior is the only one who can break it."

"It wouldn't work. I don't even have magic anymore."

"I didn't have magic when I broke your mother's sleeping curse back in the Enchanted Forest. You're the savior, Emma, even without your magic, it can break this curse. It's your destiny."

Emma bit her lip. "How do you even know that Mom and I share true love?"

"Emma," David gasped. "Of course you do."

"Really?" Tears prickled her eyes. "Because I never told her that. Do you know that? I never once told her that I loved her or that I was happy she was back in my life. I never told either of you."

"You don't have to. We know it."

Emma looked up into his kind, gentle eyes. "You do?"

"Of course. Sweetheart, we understand that you've been through a lot," he told her. "You've got walls. We don't even want you to break them down, being guarded is a good thing. All we've ever wanted is to just be let inside them."

She bit her lip. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"That if I go in there and try, that it won't work. I'm scared that you're wrong and that we don't share it. I'm scared that I've done too much to push her away."

"That'll never happen. Ever. I promise you, Em."

The truth was, David was almost positive that he could break the curse himself, it wasn't like the first one. Even the curse that Snow had set upon all of them was able to be broken by Regina kissing Henry. However, he had seen the look in Emma's eyes. He knew that she needed to know that even without magic, she was loved.

Emma headed back into the room, her hands shaky. "Sn…Mary Margaret, we're a family, right?"

Snow smiled. "Yes, that's what you told me."

"So, you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Emma."

"Then, please just stay still for a moment."

She walked over and kissed Snow's forehead. A burst of rainbow light fell over her body and she blinked. Emma held her breath, unsure of what was going to come next.

"Emma," Snow whispered.

Emma held her breath. "Mom?"

Tears filled Snow's eyes. "Yeah, sweetheart. It's me,"

Emma collapsed onto her mother's chest, tears running down her face. Snow smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. David grinned as he slowly entered the room again and settled the baby into Snow's available arm, sitting on the other side.

"You both saved me," she said, knowing he had something to do with it.

"We always will," David promised.

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
